


You have One New Message (or a thousand)

by Godaddyolus



Series: Two halves of a whole idiot [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx Week 2019, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly a Text fic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: In which Nyx's boyfriend has him watching his son for the day.





	You have One New Message (or a thousand)

**Author's Note:**

> Cornyx Week Day 2!
> 
> Prompts used:  
> "Both, both is good."  
> and  
> Nyx babysits Prompto for the day
> 
> This is a sequel to 'Brilliant'

There are days where Nyx would like nothing more than to stangle Cor with his bare hands because he’s being that much of a stubborn asshole. Those days have become few and far between as of late, but they still exist. 

The most recent cause? Dumping his kid onto Nyx for the day because he had very important-official-businessy meetings that he absolutely could not skip. And Nyx was off for the day so could he please help? Thanks. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Nyx _loved_ Prompto. Would readily die protecting him. Normally he would be _delighted_ at the prospect of spending the day with him.

But having his boyfriend entering his apartment at five a.m. to drop off Prompto without asking first really ticked him off. Maybe he was just too tired and grumpy to think rationally. 

(At least Cor left with the promise of fucking him until he couldn’t think straight.) 

Still...if the man thought he could just leave his kid and not expect some kind of retribution, then he had another thing coming…

*

**New Message from Heathen**

**6:21 A.M**

Hey did the spawn eat?

 **6:24 A.M.**   
Cor this is serious, he’s staring at me like he’s gonna try something. 

**6:25 A.M.**

Cor?

**6:32 A.M.**

If you don’t hear from me again it’s because your kid got me.

**7:06 A.M.**

Crisis averted, thanks for the concern. 

**7:10 A.M.**

On a totally unrelated note, how mad would you get if your son accidentally had coffee. 

**7:11 A.M.**

Nvm, the cup was empty.

…

I think. 

It is now

**9:56 A.M.**

[Image372.jpeg]

Does he always sleep with his butt in the air?

Why have you never told me? 

_BABE_

NO HE’S TOO CUTE

**11:20 A.M.**

Oh no he’s up. There goes my quiet time. 

**11:41 A.M.**

[Image373.jpeg]

Babe teach your son some table manners. Or at least teach him vegetables are not hair gel. 

**11:59 A.M.**

[Image374.jpeg] 

“I’m all squeaky clean now Daddy. Gonna run errands with Nyx!” 

**12:41 P.M.**

THEY MAKE BABY SUNGLASSES

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

[Image375.jpeg]

We match! 

(Don’t worry I got you a pair too)

**1:03 P.M.**

[Image376.jpeg]

Given his origins, it’s probably poor taste to buy ‘Original’ and ‘Remix’ shirts for you two, huh? 

You know what no, I’m buying them.

You’re welcome. 

**1:27 P.M.**

[Image377.jpeg] 

Even the coolest kids ever need naps. 

**1:55 P.M.**

HOW DO YOU MOVE HIM WHILE HE’S ASLEEP? 

HELP?

I DON’T WANT TO WAKE HIM UP

**3:17 P.M.**

We’re at the grocery store now.

Wish me luck

**3:31 P.M.**

A B O R T 

**5:01 P.M.**

It wasn’t so bad.

Got a lot of comments on how cute my kid is tho. That was kind of weird. 

**5:33 P.M.**

[Image378.jpeg]

“We’re home! Nyx says to get your butt in gear because he got your favorite for dinner!”

“And no, that’s not bribery to hide the fact that he bought me more toys.”

*

**New Message From Babe🍆💦**

**5:57 P.M.**

I’m on my way home.

Do you know how hard it was to hide your slew of messages?

**5:58 P.M.**

Oops. Did you get in trouble?

**5:58 P.M.**

No

I had to bribe Regis with copies of the pictures you sent.

**5:59 P.M.**

Oh good. I don’t feel bad then. 

**6:01 P.M.**

I don’t know whether I should punish you or reward you for that.

**6:03 P.M.**

Both is good 😘


End file.
